Because I Knew You
by Static-Age-Girl-9828
Summary: This is a story I wrote with my friend late at night and it was so "cute" I had to write it completely. It's us with the Tsubasa gang. will be updating soon. sorry!
1. Beginning

Gwen rubbed her eyes.

"Head rush~!" she sang.

Kim laughed. They were laying on Kim's bed. Their heads hanging off the side, their eyes trained on the ceiling. There was no purpose to this. They were just two 21 year olds with too much time on their hands.

"This hurts my neck." Kim whined good naturedly.

Gwen nodded and they laughed.

Suddenly, high above them, a speck of light appeared. Then, in the blink of an eye, four people landed on Kim and Gwen.

"AH!" Gwen gasped. Reflexively, the girls doubled up, then smacked their heads against the bed frame.

"Wh-What happened?" Kim asked breathlessly.

"You need to work on your landings before you kill someone, you stupid cream puff!" a deep, gruff voice growled.

By the distance of his voice, Gwen guessed he was on the bottom.

"Excuse me?" Kim squeaked, thoroughly terrified.

A boy with brown hair and brown eyes hung over the side of the pile, and was looking down at Gwen quizzically.

"Mokona is sorry!" a high pitched voice apologized.

"Time for that later." the brown haired boy said. "It appears we've landed on some people."

"Yeah." Gwen managed.

"Oh! Get up then!" another man's voice said. His voice was softer and higher than either of the others.

Another girl with pretty green eyes jumped off and stood next to the door. Then a blonde haired man, then the brown haired boy, and finally a tall black haired man who was, as Gwen guessed, on the bottom.

"We're truly sorry." the girl said. A white furry thing with long ears hopped up into her arms.

"I'm Sakura." she added. "And this is Mokona."

"Um… pleased to meet you." Kim said. Gwen smiled shyly, looking at the floor.

"I'm Syaoran." the brown haired boy added quickly.

"They call me Fai." the blonde man smiled. "And this… is Kuro-poo!"

"Stop calling me that! It's Kurogane!" the black haired man snapped. Gwen's eyes widened.

"Very nice to meet you…. I'm Kim this is Gwen." she introduced. "Will you please explain how you materialized in my bedroom?"

The "intruders" looked at one another. It was Fai who spoke.

"Well….."


	2. Changed for the better

After explaining everything to the two girls, Fai and his troupe were sitting in the cavernous living room. Mokona was hopping around, excitedly looking at all of the little knick knacks Kim collected.

"So…" Kim scratched her head awkwardly.

"Is there a way we can help you look for this feather thing?" Gwen asked instead.

Fai and Sakura looked at each other.

"We would love the help, but it's a complicated thing to find, these feathers." Fai answered.

Gwen's face fell.

"At least we could offer you a place to rest for the night. You must be tired." Kim said, per Gwen's cue.

Again, they looked at each other.

"We'd appreciate it." Syaoran said, smiling.

"Then it's settled." Kim nodded. Gwen smiled brightly.

Gwen and Kim were in the small laundry room, away from their guests.

"Where are we going to put them?" Kim hissed.

"Well, Sakura and Syaoran can have my room, since I have a double bed and it's relatively clean in there." she smirked. "And Kurogane and Fai can have yours. We can take the living room."

"That sounds… simple enough." Kim agreed.

"It is." Gwen said, then skipped out into the living room, where everyone was sitting in silence.

"Um, Sakura… Syaoran, you guys wouldn't mind sharing my room, would you? If you'd prefer, Sakura could have her own room…." Gwen asked, looking at her shoes.

"That's fine." Sakura and Syaoran replied together.

"Fai and Kurogane, we only have Kibble's room left, so you guys can have that one." she continued.

Fai and Kurogane looked at the two hostesses like they were crazy.

"OR!" Kim said quickly, "or one of you could sleep in my room with me on my second bed, and one of you out here in the living room with Gwen."

Gwen stared at Kim and sighed.

"There is that."

"What about Mokona!?" Mokona cried.

"You can sleep wherever you want." Gwen smiled.

Mokona cheered and Kim laughed.

"IS that better?" she asked.

Fai and Kurogane nodded.

"So, who's in my room?" Kim asked.

"Me." Fai replied without a seconds hesitation. Kurogane nodded slightly.

Later that day….

Gwen was standing on the deck, staring out at the San Francisco Bay, her instrument in hand.

"What are you up to?" Kurogane asked, joining her.

"Me?" she turned around to face him. "I'm practicing for my recital."

"Recital?" Kurogane asked.

"I'm a professional musician." she replied, raising her trumpet.

"A… musician." he reiterated.

"Yes. Would you like to play?" she asked politely.

"No, thank you." he shook his head.

"It's lots of fun." she added,

"No, I'll pass." he backed up. She shrugged and faced the water again. She started to play a slow, sweet melody, and it made Kurogane smile.

Somewhere, deep inside Fai and Kurogane both, something was changing…. for the better.


	3. Painting

Kim sat at an easel, painting with watercolors on a big canvas. Fai wandered in and sat on the windowsill. Kim looked up, smiled, then continued to paint.

"What are you doing?" he asked finally, walking over to look over her shoulder.

"Painting a poster for a benefit dinner." she answered. Fai looked at her quizzically.

"A little girl with cancer. She wants to travel to Disney World before she dies." Kim explained sadly.

"That's tragic." Fai said. She nodded and continued to paint the Cinderella Castle.

"So what's the point?"

"Of what?"

"Of the poster."

"Oh. It gets attention and alerts people that there is a dinner to be held. I got commissioned because the aunt of the patient knows Gwen and heard that I'm a good artist." Kim laughed. "They'll have to decide for themselves."

"Oh." Fai studied the picture. "It's very nice."

"Thank you." Kim smiled shyly.

Fai watched Kim for a while, just marveling in how well she could make the picture come to life. He couldn't identify why he felt such a strong conviction that he was meant to be here in this weird world. He didn't know why Kim seemed to be perfect for him, and he couldn't act on how he felt. It was an unsettling feeling.

"Hey, will you tell Gwen to start dinner? I'm going to finish this and then I'll be out." Kim said.

"Of course." Fai nodded.

Kim beamed.

"Thanks."

"Anything for you." he relied, and went to find Gwen.

Sakura helped set the table.

"So, you to live here alone?" she asked.

"Yup." Gwen nodded and placed the silverware beside the plates.

"That's safe?" Sakura added.

"Sure. Anyone comes near us with bad intent, we beat them up with our instruments." Gwen smiled.

"Really?"

"I'd like to see you beat anything up." Kurogane said, walking in with Syaoran.

"I could do it." Gwen pouted.

"Sure." Kurogane rolled his eyes.

Everyone sat down. Fai and Kim sat at opposite ends of the table. Syaoran sat next to Kurogane and across from Sakura, who sat next to Gwen.

Mokona sat on Kim's lap.

"Okay, help yourselves!" Gwen sang, smiling. Kim stared at the vegetarian ravioli.

"More rabbit food. Yippee." she mumbled.

"I think it's amazing." Syaoran said, smiling at Gwen.

"Thank you. It's a recipe I learned from my sister." Gwen replied.

They ate in silence for a few minutes, then Gwen accidentally kicked Kurogane, who looked up.

"Sorry!" Gwen apologized. Mokona took the opportunity to steal Kurogane's food.

"Mokona!" Sakura admonished.

Kurogane looked down, then slammed his hand on the table, aiming for Mokona. He hit the fork and it flew up, straight at Kim, who reached up and caught it effortlessly.

Everyone looked at her.

"Wow." she said quietly.


	4. Confused

After dinner, Sakura and Syaoran went for a walk to explore the neighborhood. They were giving themselves time to rest before finding the feather because Sakura was not feeling well as of late. Fai and Kim went into the den and sat down on the couch. At the risk of being a third wheel, Kurogane sat down on the counter to keep Gwen company as she washed the dishes.

"So… tell me about yourself." Fai said to Kim.

"Oh.. Um, not much to tell. What do you want to know?" she replied.

"Anything." Fai leaned back and put his hands behind his head.

"Hm… well, I'm an art communications major, and I graduated last year. I inherited this house from my friend after I left school. I brought Gwen with me and we both have steady jobs and look after each other. That's it." she said, then shrugged,

"And your personality?" Fai persisted.

"Oh….." she smiled. "I'm a nice person, I guess. I sometimes can be mean, and I'm outgoing. I have a hard time trusting people and I like to have fun." She laughed. "Sounds like a singles ad."

"I like that. It resonates with me."

"Oh. Well, then, we're going to be great friends!" Kim grinned.

Kurogane looked down at Gwen, who was contentedly scrubbing the dishes. He got down and started drying the dishes.

"Oh, you don't have to." Gwen said brightly.

Kurogane just kept drying.

"Okay then, At least do it right." she put her hand over his and showed him how to properly dry a plate so that it wouldn't be scratched or streaked.

"It's my good china." she explained, looking up at him. His cheeks reddened.

"Hey, Kurogaburger looks a little flushed." Kim mentioned from the doorway. Gwen looked at him with concern.

"Are you feeling all right? Are you catching a fever?" she touched his forehead.

"I'm fine." he said, glaring at Kim. "I'm going to go outside."

"Okay." Gwen nodded worriedly.

Outside, Fai was sitting on the steps leading down from the deck. Kurogane sat down beside him.

"You know, I'm kind of confused." Fai said, without looking at Kurogane.

"Yeah, me too." Kurogane agreed.


End file.
